be mine
by paperheart131
Summary: A girl named Eliza moves back to her home in La push,constantly gaurded by her over-protective pet,calming her little brother,& has to deal with a worried father,her life got hectic enough.Now the pack wont leave her alone & she knows about their secret.
1. Chapter 1

I stood at the edge of the cliff peering down into the harsh water below I inhaled the sea air smiling. Taking out my ipod I turned it to skillet, one of my favorite bands slipping it back into my pocket before sitting down "la push hmm has a nice ring to it, only I would prefer Alaska again it's **SO **hot here…" _compared to the people here I literally look like a ghost with dark brown hair and forest green eyes _"at least they have a little forest here." I ended shutting my eyes letting a slight breeze cool me down.

I walked home indulging myself in the cool air sighing contently. Earlier at the cliff I completely abandoned my shirt which was a stupid idea cause somehow it ended up over the edge with one strong gust of wind. So now I was walking home in my black lace bra and brown shorts but on the bright side I wasn't hot anymore. I reached my house 10 minutes after walking through the woods and it was scarier than shit, I unlocked the door and saw my father trying to cook with a crying baby in his hands and that spells trouble, plus my wolf Fang constantly whimpering for food screams disaster "Hi Eliza how was the beach… Eliza Maria Cole wears you shirt young lady?" his eyes narrowed at me.

"Good, and my shirt sort of blew into the water," he gave me the you-think-I'm-stupid look and I raised my hands in defense "hey it's really hot here so I took it off you would of done the same in my situation after living in Alaska since you were twelve." I huffed walking over and cuddling fang then taking my brother Tristan from him successfully silencing his crying. He gave me a salute before turning back to try to finish cooking, walking into the living room I grabbed a knee length baggy men's shirt and sat on the couch followed by fang. Tristan little hand immediately went to a lone scar on my stomach lightly touching it and I winced slightly and fang swiftly tore his head up growling a warning to Tristan, I smiled at him and scratched behind his ear and he leaned into my hand. I sat Tristan on the couch and slid on the shirt and he climbed onto my lap again nuzzling his face into my breasts. "Dinners done come and get it!" I immediately sat up with Tristan in tow and jogged into the kitchen and put him in his high chair before putting raw meat out for fang. Sitting down I grabbed a couple of spoonfuls of macaroni & cheese and put it on my plate along with what I guessed was deer meat.

After dinner I fed Tristan baby food and he fell asleep in the couch and fang went upstairs. Then I went into the kitchen and started helping dad with the dishes then he said "Tomorrow I'm going to visit Billy, so would you want to go?" Billy Black I barley remembered him but I knew about the werewolves when I secretly saw Billy change in the woods that and I would always begged him to tell me la push werewolves stories, but I promised Billy I would never tell a soul knowing it would hurt all the ones like him and ones with any amount of werewolf blood running through them.

"yeah that be great…but could we bring fang, I don't like leaving him alone in the woods." if my beloved wolf can't come then I would be uneasy the whole time "you know he also has a lot of yard and all we have is woods so we could play in his yard. Please?" I was basically begging him to let fang go with me, but he's a good pet and I understand him as in ever movement, growl, or howl I know if everything's fine or something happened, he knows every movement means something and the different tones of my voice mean something too. So in general he's a great pet to have and is and over protective baby. He looked thoughtful for a minute.

He answered "Yeah should be okay, as long as you stay out of the woods and don't get him riled up, you know it looks like he attacking you when he pounces and they could think he was and hurt or even kill him, so you can bring him but get too riled up and I'll send him home. We're leaving around noon and it's eleven thirty now so take you brother upstairs and go to bed since I'm headed to my room too."

"Of course but wake me early since I have to bath Tristan, so goodnight, I love you." I yawned and grabbed Tristan and headed upstairs to my room it was my design, the walls were a light tan and I had a few posters of bands I liked and some pictures of wolves, I had a twin size bed with red sheets and my brother slept in a little crib by my bed, also I had a desk with my laptop on it, lastly I had my mothers old rocking chair sitting by the window. I felt pain in my heart as I gently put him down and took my shorts off, laying down on top of the blankets, then fang came next and nuzzled me feeling my distress. I slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Around nine in the morning dad pushed me off the bed "You sleep like a rock sometimes Eliza I swear the only way to know your not dead is hearing you talk." he sighed, I rolled my eyes at him and staggered over to my closet and pulled out a black chocker, a white tank top and gray basketball shorts then went to the bathroom and started running bath water. I picked up Tristan and walked back to the bathroom, he woke up startlyed but smiled when he saw me I quickly took off his clothes and sat him in the water.

Around eleven we left, I sat in the back of his truck with fang since he gets agitated when I'm not around him.

I jumped from the back of the truck and ran towards the man in the wheelchair on the pourch "Billy!" I yelled as I screeched to a halt nearly tripping. I then walked on the pourch trying to refrain from engulfing him in a tight hug.

"Eliza, you've sure grown infact your taller than most girls here and prettier too." he said smiling making him look younger then he was.

"Well I am five feet eleven inches and proud of it, and for being pretty I don't think so." I laughed

"Oh come on and give old Billy a hug!" he yelled opening his arms. I lunged at him and squeezed him, I let go still full of energy and found myself with no shirt on and chasing fang trying to pounce on him and dad with the baby, all of a sudden he stops and turns towards the woods I knew then that there was a pack a werewolves, I ran towards him and whispered reassuring things to him. Like always I couldn't find my shirt so I'd have to talk to them with only a bra and shorts on, I hear a growl erupt through his body as his eyes narrow and he bares his teeth. I stood up and moved over to fang positioning myself in front of him, then out stepped a group of vary tall tanned boys I would be lying if I said they weren't handsome. I bit my lip preventing a snarl from escaping my enclosed mouth, but these werewolves itimadatied me and it took a lot to, the leader I'm guessing turned to me and eyed me up then I saw him furrow his brows and glares at me, I quickly stiffened and returned the glare. I suddently saw fang take an aggressive step forward and instinct took over as I grabbed his neck and forced him down to the ground making him look into my eyes and he immediately calmed and buried his muzzle into my chest, I sighed in relief and looked up to the boys and found them starring at me in confusion I locked eyes with the one from earlier and realized it was my old friend Sam. I stood up and jogged my way over to the pack as they visabale tensed I stood in front of Sam looking up at him.

"Well Sammy-kins this wasn't exactly how I wanted to meet an old friend again." I sighed unconciously rubbing my scar.

"Sammy-kins… only one person could get away calling me that… ELIZA!" he yelled picking me up in a tight bone crushing hug, I grunted in response and he quickly sat me down giving me a cheeky grin "it's been years you've grown too and your so pale are you sick or something?" he asked poking my head with his index finger than he saw the scar "Eliza, what is this scar from?" he finished alightly angry.

"What scar?" I asked playing dumb.

He responded "Eliza tell me right now!" slightly growling.

"Maybe later cause I'd like to meet your pa… friends." I recovered lamely shrugging. I glanced over to my dad and saw Tristan crying pointing at me "Well wait a minute I have to grab Tristan." I sighed running over to the porch taking him and again he stopped crying.

I went back over to Sam "Sammy this is my baby Tristan." I said and he looked shocked at my statement, I laughed inwardly before adding "Not **my **baby, this is my brother." almost laughing at the relief flooding his face at that.

After Tristan fell asleep I gave him back to dad "This is Quill, Jacob, Seth, Jared, Embry, and Paul." he said motioning towards each of them, my eyes locked on Paul I felt strange and he gasped at me and started shaking uncontrollable, I sat on the ground by Fang and he tensed starring at Paul. I scratched behind his ear and he slowly put his head on my lap never taking his eyes off him. Our eyes met again as he was still shaking and then he ran off into the woods as I sighed inwardly knowing that he ran from me. I starred at the woods and felt my heart tug in pain for some reason, "Sorry Eliza, I suddenly remembered something important." he said glancing back towards the woods I caught the ~important something~ meaning Paul. I nodded my head as the hole in my heart kept growing larger, I hung my head as they disappeared into the woods one by one, Fang licked my cheek as I choked back an unknown sob.

"I think we should stay away from them from now on, don't you think fang?" I asked starring at the ground, I heard a small howl in return saying '_yes' _I smiled sadly at the thought but knew it was the best to avoid them at all cost.

Around ten thirty dad was ready to go and I said goodbye to Billy promising I would be back. The ride back was quite as I starred at the dirt kicked up by the truck, I felt eyes on me as I turned to fang only to find him sleeping. The feeling grew stronger as I snapped my head to my left and I saw a several blurs, I realized we were being followed bye some sort of animals. I cuddled myself closer to fang burying my head into his fur then I heard a distinctive growl coming from my right, I cuddled closer and he woke up and licked my cheek in reassurance.

As soon as the truck entered our driveway I jumped out and raced towards the door unlocking it then ran back to the now stopped truck and got Tristan, fang, and dad in the house, before I closed the door I caught a pair of vibrant brown eyes locked intently on me. I sent everyone to bed exerting my leadership skills, after making sure everything on the first floor was locked up I went upstairs and opened a window small window in my room and yanked off my shorts and put on an oversized black shirt and sprawled myself over my bed, later that night around three thirty I dreamt about werewolves and a pair of brown eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke around eight in the morning and decided to explore the forest around my house, slipping on a white sports bra and gray sweat pants I grabbed an apple on my way out and as soon as the door shut I bolted towards the forest.

I sat down by a small stream panting from my previous run, even though I had ¼ werewolf blood running through my veins I still tired easily my strongest things were my senses, like hearing, taste, sight, etc.

After exploring the area, it was around ten thirty and I decided to head back home. When I got home everyone was still sleeping so I went to take a shower, in the shower I found my thoughts wondering to a certain dark, handsome Indian named Paul _'Paul' _I sighed contently _'wait I cant like him! Werewolves are bad companions… but I want him'_ realization hit me like a slap to the face, Billy told me stories about them imprinting something about eyes and love. I quickly threw on a light red tank top and jeans writing a note telling dad I was going to Billy's, I jumped into the truck and revved it up driving towards his house.

I got to his house in record time as I ran to his door I saw a note saying **'Gone fishing, be back tomorrow night' **I felt like crying but settled on a string of curses as I made my way back to my house as my frustration reached boiling point, I drove to the beach as it came into view I saw men standing on the beach "God damn it! Cant I catch a fucking break, I don't want to deal with Sam and his damn pack, it's Paul's fault!" I screamed before I shut the truck off. I walked over to a fallen log and heard the others move over towards me I caught Paul's sent as it invaded my nostrils and was forever locked in my memory whether I wanted it or not. I lifted my head up and glared daggers at them but they where smiling at me excluding Paul who just starred intently at me I gasped and everyone crowded me with concern etched deep into there face. I hastily turned away from Paul and leaned my body on a nearby tree suddenly feeling the mornings hectic journeys catching up with me as I felt waves of exhaustion consume me as I struggled to keep my eyes open but found it thoroughly impossible to do so. I finally gave in to sleep and I felt myself fall forwards but before I went unconscious I felt strong arms wrap around me Paul's sent engulfed me before everything went black.

I know it's short but i was in a rush.


	4. Chapter 4

I groaned at all the voices around me and rolled away from the noise and mumbled "Shut…up" but they only got louder and closer I got aggravated and mumbled again "if you people don't shut up I'm going to find… a baseball bat… and stick it….half way up you're ass." I sat up groggily and slowly opened my eyes and found Paul right in front of me, I felt a shudder ripple through me making me blush. He kept starring making me fidgety, I looked around the room and saw Sam with a shit eating grin on his face I raised my eyebrows in curiosity he only smiled larger. I felt Paul's eyes boring into my face, I gingerly turned towards him and was caught in his dark brown eyes his face set in lines of worry and all I wanted was to kiss those lines away. With much force I stood up and turned away from him, I felt safe here with everyone despite what they could do to me, and that was a major problem since after all I was the pale freak living on the reservation now. Stretching my muscles I felt my back crack and I hummed in contentment then I looked around the room to find everyone from the pack and possibly their imprints too, my eyes landing on a woman by Sam and I smiled kindly at her ignoring the gashes on the side of her face, "Hi, I'm Eliza and uh sorry you heard the whole baseball raping thing," I said blushing slightly, "but I get rather violent if I don't get my sleep, so again I'm sorry."

She laughed quietly before saying, "oh, it's fine Eliza by the way my names Emily."

I grinned shyly and thought 'this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship'


End file.
